


#monicat

by fretbored



Category: Taxi Brooklyn
Genre: F/F, and my all-encompassing love for these two, everytime somebody calls cat a lesbian on the show it fuels my rage, good riddance eggman, homophobia probably, it won't put the accent on monica's name in the character tag idk why, that finale hurt me, this is for you jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fretbored/pseuds/fretbored
Summary: thanks so much for reading. as one of five people in the taxi brooklyn fandom, i'd like to say thank you to the other four for their support. :)lexygreys.tumblr.com





	#monicat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elgyem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgyem/gifts).



they fucked, yo. facts only

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading. as one of five people in the taxi brooklyn fandom, i'd like to say thank you to the other four for their support. :)
> 
> lexygreys.tumblr.com


End file.
